Just a Cup of Coffee
by kylleee
Summary: A Rufus/Lily story. They meet for the first time after Lily's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Lily was walking down the street in her own thoughts about her children and her new marriage, when she heard a well-known voice from behind

_So this is my new Rufus/Lily story. It's set after season one. Rufus and Lily meet for the first time since Lily got married.__ Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue or if I should just leave it at this._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Just a Cup of Coffee

Lily was walking down the street in her own thoughts about her children and her new marriage, when she heard a well-known voice from behind.

"Hi Lil." Rufus Humphrey greeted. She turned around just to meet Rufus' irresistible face. She couldn't cave. She had to focus.

"Rufus." she replied in a voice that she meant to be cold but it turned out kind of shaky and nervous.

"So, how's married life?" he asked. She could tell that he read her like an open book, but still she tried to hold the façade.

"So far, I have no complains." Lily simply replied.

"So, how about a cup of coffee?" he asked innocently, looking at her with those eyes. She couldn't let her self fall for that.

"Rufus, I really need to get home to the kids…and Bart." she said.

"So Bart is home these days?" Rufus asked with a glimpse in his eyes.

"Well-" Lily began.

"Come on, Lil. It's just a cup of coffee. What would it hurt?" he asked, locking her gaze with those eyes she couldn't resist.

"All right." she finally agreed, knowing that she shouldn't have. She caved. They both knew that a cup of coffee could easily lead to more.

XXXXX

What a couple of cappuccinos could do. Lily had really had fun with Rufus chatting about old times.

"Right! Like you don't remember that one time on the backseat of that truck, Lil? Come on." Rufus laughed.

"You don't have to burst it out so the whole coffee house can hear it, do you?" Lily said with a little smile on her face. Rufus was still the same guy he was twenty years ago. Well, except he had grown into a more mature and – if Lily had anything to say about it – handsome look. She knew she was married, but the fact was that if Rufus asked her to do something locking her with those eyes or tried to kiss her even, she would not be able to resist. She knew it would be physically impossible. Literally. She couldn't help it. So she hoped he wouldn't do anything like that. Or maybe she hoped he would.

"Lily?" she heard Rufus call, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry! What?" Lily asked, confused.

"I was just saying, maybe I should go home. I have got to cook the kids a dinner." Rufus informed her. "But of course, you can come if you want. Your kids will probably not be home anyway." he continued.

"No, Serena is with Blair today and Eric is with your daughter after what I recall…but I don't think it would be a good idea." she mumbled. She was actually able to deny. He hadn't locked her gaze yet. Oh no, there it was.

"Come on, Lily. It'll be fun." he said, now with the begging eyes that almost made her faint.

"Well okay Rufus. Let's go then." she grinned. My God, did she just agree to go home with him?

XXXXX

"Anybody home?" Rufus yelled, as they entered the house in Brooklyn. "Apparently not." he continued.

"I'm sure they'll be her any minute." Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely." he agreed. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." she said, taking her coat off and sitting down by the kitchen table. For the next hour, the two cooked and laughed

"Come on, taste it." Lily said, putting a spoon before his mouth. Rufus laughed and opened his mouth, letting her feet him tomato sauce.

"Mm, that is delicious." he exclaimed. He had a little sauce left on his lip, and Lily just wanted to lick it off. She didn't though. She took a paper towel and leaned in to take it. As she did, Rufus pulled her closer by the waist and pecked her gently on the lips. She knew he would do something like that, and he apparently knew that she wasn't in any position to resist him. But still, she decided to say something, even though it was hard getting out any words all of a sudden. She felt like some teenager again.

"Wait. Your kids aren't coming home anytime soon, are they?" Lily asked.

"Of course they are. At least, I thought so."

"No you didn't, you just said that to make me come." she grinned.

"Lil, don't be stupid. I would never do anything like that." he said with a glimpse in those wonderful eyes. She knew that was exactly what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. __Hope you like how it turns out. Please review, thanks._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Just a Cup of Coffee – Chapter II

"Rufus – I'm serious." Lily said grinning, as he tried to kiss her again.

"About what?" he asked innocently.

"Us not doing this." she said.

"I promise the kids won't get home."

"Two minutes ago you tried to make me believe they _would_ come home for dinner." Lily sighed.

"Okay fine. I only said that, to get you to go home with me. I didn't want to be alone." Rufus said locking her gaze with the eyes that felt like endless pools.

"To lie is no way to get a girl, Rufus. Haven't you learned anything after all these years?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Come on, just stay, Lil." he begged. "We are just having dinner."

"Okay, I will." she sighed. She had caved again – fallen for those pools of his. They set the table and soon they were both sitting down to enjoy the home cooked meal. Lily tasted it.

"Yum, it's delicious." Lily exclaimed.

"Really?" Rufus said, smiling at her.

"Come on, taste it!" she said. She couldn't resist him any longer and went over to feed him a little of the food. She couldn't help her self. Lily said down on his lap and gave him a bite of the food.

"Mm. It's really good." Rufus said, then giving her a short but passionate kiss, as to taste her. "But you're even better." he continued. He sat her on the table and kissed her again, holding her by the waist. Now there was nothing – absolutely nothing – she could do to resist him. It was literally impossible for her. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Rufus – his kisses full of desire – started unbuttoning Lily's cardigan. She responded by kissing him gently down the neck and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time continuing the kisses down his chest. She was as into him as it seemed he was to her. Suddenly, they heard the door open, and they both jumped up. Lily looked up and saw Eric and Jenny by the door. Lily and Rufus were both all messy looking.

"Mom?" Eric said, looking shocked.

"Dad?" Jenny cried out terrified.

"We…we were just having…dinner." Lily stammered, while desperately trying to button her shirt. Rufus did the same.

"Oh my God, come on Eric, let's get out of here." Jenny announced, sounding very disgusted. The kids quickly left.

"God, Rufus. You said they weren't going to be home! Serena will _freak_ if she hears this." Lily yelled. "And she will hear this. Trust me, they are going right to my place." she continued.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, I really didn't think they were going to be home. You were the one that seduced me." Rufus said.

"No way, you kissed me." she argued.

"You started it by feeding me and stuff."

"No, you started it by inviting me here." Lily said.

"Okay fine. I think it were both of us." Rufus concluded.

"Fine." Lily said. But really, she thought it was Rufus' fault – begging her with those eyes and all. "I better get going to prevent the word from spreading, though." she continued, straightening out her hair with her hands. The kids could tell Chuck, and he could tell Bart who absolutely couldn't find out about this. He was on a trip, though, so Lily was very tempted to stay with Rufus. But she knew she couldn't. She prayed to God he wouldn't catch her eyes with his, because then she would be forced to stay.

"Well, okay. I guess I…will see you soon then." Rufus murmured. It seemed like he found it best for her to go, too.

"Bye, Rufus." she said, and with that she left.

XXXXX

The next day, Lily was having dinner with her two children. Neither Bart nor Chuck was home. There was an awkward silence by the table, and she hadn't spoken to her children since a big fight with them the night before when she got home from Rufus'. They, meaning especially Serena, had freaked about the whole thing. Though she hadn't quite figured things out with Dan yet, she would be disgusted by 'having him as a brother', as she had put it. Lily couldn't comprehend it. No matter what she and Rufus were doing, which by the way wouldn't lead to marriage, Serena and Dan would never become related.

"Okay, let's talk this out." Lily said when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I didn't mean for you guys to see what happened yesterday." she continued.

"Oh, and if Eric and Jenny hadn't caught you it wouldn't have been wrong?" Serena argued.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that it's adult stuff."

"Listen, I'm sure Bart can be less fun to be married to, but why did you marry him then? Now you're cheating on him, and with exactly the only man I don't want you to go out with." Serena continued.

"I know. But it's really not your decision, and I know you don't understand me sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Serena interrupted. "I never do."

"But Serena, if anyone, you should know how feelings can control you." Lily tried to explain.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're actually saying that you're in love with this guy?" Eric asked.

"Well. Rufus was my first love, and it goes twenty years back. We obviously still must feel something since this happened." Lily found herself saying. She didn't really mean to tell her kids all that. It was not like she normally discussed her love life with them. She just blurted it out, and somehow she felt like they would understand.

"Hm. Mom, you have got to make up your mind." Eric said. "You obviously have to stop seeing Rufus if you want to stay married to Bart. It seems you guys can't just be friends."

"I'll figure it out." Lily said. "I promise." But the truth was she had no clue. She was positive she couldn't go too many days without even seeing Rufus. What about Bart? Was she ready to gamble their marriage? "As long as you promise not to tell Chuck or Bart." she continued even though she knew they would never do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay

_Here is the next chapter. __I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy the last month since school started again. Hope you like it. Please review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Just a Cop of Coffee – Chapter III

Lily spent the entire night thinking. She couldn't even get any sleep. She didn't know what to do. There were two reasons to leave Rufus and stay with Bart: 1) she was married to Bart. 2) Serena was/had been involved with Dan. But she couldn't help but to think about the one big reason for staying with Rufus. She knew this was the real deal. That the words they'd exchanged just before her wedding where true. They loved each other. This wasn't something she was used to, since he had been the only man she'd ever felt that way about. Lily was lying in her bed, thinking about Rufus and their song. Her phone suddenly beeped. Rufus had texted her:

_Every time you walk away or runaway you take a piece of me w__ith you there. Come back to me._

A smile appeared on her face. It was their song. They'd thought about on the same time. Amazing. She pressed speed dial number 4 – Rufus.

"Got my text already, huh?" he grinned into the phone.

"Yes I did. I was just thinking about that exact song when you texted me." Lily said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's very special. It brings back memories."

"I know. Good ones. You know, the night before the wedding when you walked in at my concert in the middle of the song? You were the only person I saw in the room."

"I know. You were very fast to come after me when I left." she said, reminiscing the night about a month ago.

"I couldn't have you running away again. Then I would have had to write another hit as big as my biggest hit song." Rufus told her. She grinned.

"I seem to be good for you writing skills." she said.

"Well, yeah. Why did you run away from my concert anyway?" he asked.

"Obviously, I was afraid something would…happen. It was the night before my wedding."

"So you knew something would happen. My music has that kind of effect on you?" he joked.

"Very funny. Listen, I talked to the kids last night. They were okay, but they kind of told me to choose. If I choose Bart I can't even be friends with you. You know we're not able to be friends." Lily explained.

"I know. Do you have to choose right away or should we meet up?" Rufus asked hopeful.

"Rufus, you know that wouldn't be a good idea."

"You can't get my hopes up one day, and the ditch me the next. Come on, Lily."

"Don't you think it's hard for me too?" she asked. She really wanted to meet him though. The truth was, she was anxious to pick up where they left off yesterday. She'd missed him for the last month. "Okay, we'll meet. I've really missed you, Rufus. Wasn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. I'd love to hear more." he flirted. "Let's meet up tonight."

"Okay. Meet me in the hotel room we used to live in before I married Bart. At 9 o'clock." Lily suggested.

"That sounds wonderful. But wouldn't that be booked?"

"Believe me, I have contacts there. Just do what I tell you. Bye." she said, putting her phone down. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but Rufus had a weird power over her – even when he didn't use his eyes. The girl she used to be 20 years ago came up in her every time she was with Rufus. It felt good, she couldn't deny that.

XXXXX

After dinner, Lily went to her room to get dressed. What would she wear for Rufus? She decided on a little black dress – not too fancy and not too sexy. She applied her makeup and styled her hair, and around 8:30 she was about ready. She said goodbye to the kids in the living room.

"Where are you going all dressed up, mom?" Eric asked.

"Oh, you know. I'm just going to a meeting." she lied.

"A super-mini-skirt-meeting?" he asked. Lily sighed.

"I'm going to take off now, don't wait up for me." she said.

"We won't. Bye mom." Serena said. She caught Eric's eyes and they were both giggling. Lily pretended she didn't see it and walked out the door to hail a cab. In the cab, her thoughts wandered. What would they do when Rufus got there? Would they throw themselves at each other? Or would they talk and drink some champagne? She had to make sure to order champagne. Now that she'd been the one to invite him she had to have a drink to offer. Suddenly she was ripped out of her thoughts when her phone beeped again. She had never received so many text messages before. It was Rufus again:

_You smile and you make my life complete._

It was another piece from their song. She couldn't help but giggle. He was so sweet. She texted back:

_Does that mean you're on your way?_

She wouldn't reply with like a sweet message. That was not her style, and she knew he knew it. She had her own way of showing how she felt about people. He quickly texted her back:

_I wouldn't miss it for the world._

Lily hurried the cabdriver a little, because she wanted to be there before Rufus got there. To get the room and make sure everything was comfortable.

XXXXX

Lily hadn't been in the hotel room for more than five minutes, when it knocked on the door. She went to open it.

"Rufus." she said, tilting her head a little and giving him a little smile.

"That's exactly what I meant." Rufus said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"In the song, about your smile." he explained. He stepped in and her lips were drawn to his. Rufus deepened the kiss as he pulled her into his arms, supporting her back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Back with another chapter. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, since I find it hard to write something set from before season 2 even aired. But I will finish sometime. Hope you'll review._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Just a Cup of Coffee – Chapter IV

Lily felt like the whole world was spinning around when Rufus' lips met hers. It was not explainable how much it warmed her to feel his lips against hers again. Hopefully, this time it would turn into more. They couldn't be interrupted here. Rufus broke the kiss, and Lily already longed for more.

"I'm so glad to see you." he said, pecking her on the nose.

She didn't reply – she simply showed him. She placed her hands in his face and pulled his lips back on hers. She knew he would like to see the young wild side of her again. She moved her hands to behind his neck and jumped up so that her legs were around his waist. Rufus stumbled to the very fancy king-size bed and layed her down. They continued their make-out session on the bed which – surprisingly quickly – turned in to more. Lily enjoyed every minute of his touch and shoved out her mind that this was actually wrong. After the love-making they both drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up because the sun was shining in the window. She winked her eyes against the sun a couple of times, then turned around to look at Rufus. He was sound asleep even with the sun shining in his face. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. No wonder after last night, she grinned in her mind. It was like he heard it because suddenly, he open his eyes. Soon after recognizing Lily a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning." Lily said, stroking her hand against his cheek. He just kept looking at her.

"Did you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world?" he asked her.

"I think there might be other opinions on that." she grinned, still flattered.

"I bet there isn't." he smiled.

"It turned into a whole lot more than just a cup of coffee, didn't it?" Lily said.

"I seriously thought that it wouldn't be more, Lil. I swear." Rufus said. Lily laughed.

"That's the most obvious lie I've ever heard! We both knew what would happen all along." she replied.

"Well, maybe on some level..." he began, but never finished off because he started kissing her, rolling her on top of him. It lasted a while, then Lily broke the kiss, still on top of him though.

"Seriously though, Rufus. What are we doing?" she said, looking down into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm trying to make the best of the time I have with you before you possibly choose Bart."

"Rufus..." she began, climbing down from him to sit beside him in the bed. "First of all, I'm trying to talk to you. And second of all, who said I'm going to choose Bart?"

"Okay, do talk." Rufus said.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Besides...I love you."

"And I love you. More than ever. Then why did even marry Bart?" he asked.

"I don't know. I needed to settle down. I figured it would be good for the kids to have more stability in their family life." Lily explained.

"They won't get stability if you keep choosing Bart, and then keep coming back to me."

"I know, Rufus! You're not helping me figure anything out right now. You just make me feel guilty. Apparently I can't avoid you." she said.

"You make that sound bad." Rufus wondered.

"Well, it kind of is. And if I chose you, Serena would be crushed. She would hate that because of her and Dan. She would hate me." Lily said.

"No, she would never hate you. Sometimes you gotta think about what's best for you, Lil." he said, and turned her head with his hand to look her in the eyes.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy with Bart. He is never home, and I'm not even in love with him." she mumbled, looking down.

"Exactly. So do you want to stay miserably married to Bart and sneak around with me for the rest of your life, or do you want to leave Bart and be with me in public?" Rufus asked earnestly.

"That shouldn't be so hard to answer, but I can't help thinking about Serena."

"She will be okay."

XXXXX

Lily was on the way home to the Bass residence when Bart called her.

"Lily, why aren't you home? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"Sorry Bart, I was out running some errands. What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home before next week after all." Bart explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll be fine. I'll see you next week then." she said, feeling left alone by Bart Bass again. He always did that. Called her the day before he was supposed to be home and postponed it. Rufus would never do that do her. And she would have way more fun with him than with Bart. But as soon as she entered the loft, she was reminded of the reason not to be with Rufus. Dan and Serena was sitting in the couch making out. Newly back together.

"I'm home." she said. Serena looked up.

"Oh, hi mom. How was your night?"

"Great." Lily said with a smile on her face. "Hi Dan, nice to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Bass." Dan said. Lily went to her room. She needed to think things over once and for all. Rufus or Bart? Love or money? Angry daughter or family life? What should she do?


	5. Chapter 5

_So I finally felt like ending this. About time since I started in right before season 2, and that's a year ago! Sorry, it isn't any longer but as earlier mentioned I find it hard to write this because it's set before season 2. And I really like the way Rufus and Lily ended up together in season 2. Wasn't the engagement just the cutest?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

XXXXX

She was so confused. Lily knew that this might not agree with Serena's ideas but she felt like it would be the right thing to choose Rufus this time. She had chosen Keith van der Woodsen over him 20 years ago because of her mother. Then she chose Bart Bass over him six months ago because of Serena. Maybe it was time to choose for herself. Lily felt like no matter what, fade would always bring them toward each other, and she always thought they would eventually come together. But she was a married woman. She had made a commitment, she thought. But then again, she did that four times. And she already cheated twice, while Bart had most likely cheated a much larger number of times. She didn't even want to think about that. Rufus and Lily had spent the most amazing night together and now it was time for her to make a choice.

"Serena?" she called down the stairs.

"What mom?" Serena yelled back. She was clearly busy with Dan. Lily went to look down the stairs.

"Could I talk to you in my room for a moment?" Lily, halfway down the stairs, politely asked.

"Sure." the teenager sighed and got up. "Be right back." she told Dan. Both of the van der Woodsen's went upstairs and Lily closed the door behind them after entering the room.

"So..." Lily began, as Serena interrupted.

"What is so important that you had to cut into my date?" she asked, sounding pissed.

"I wanted to ask you something quite simple."

"Go ahead."

"What was the worst thing that could happen if Rufus and I were... a couple?"

"Worst? Um, Dan and I could become siblings?" Serena pointed out quite upset. "Are you seriously considering that mom? You just got married three months ago! God, for once in your life please make up you mind."

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I want to be with Rufus."

"Oh my God, mom."

"Look at it this way: Assuming you love Dan as much as I love Rufus. What if you had to break up with him because of me?" Lily began.

"I kind of do." Serena cut in.

"No you don't, let me finish. Then you live the next 20 years of your life still equally as in love with him as always. You meet him again realizing just how big of a mistake it was for you to leave him. You don't work it out this time either because your daughter begged you not to. Then you get a third shot. Would you take it?"

"I couldn't even imagine living my next 20 years in such unhappiness..." Serena stated, then realizing something. "Wait, that's what you did? Mom are you crazy?"

"Serena, sometimes we need to make some choices for ourselves out of consideration for our family. I did that a couple of times now, and you know what? It didn't work for me. Look who I've become. I was just like you when I was young – what a difference. And I have become this person because of those choices. For once in my life I think maybe I should make a choice that also serves to my own happiness." Lily went on. "But of course I don't want to do it if it destroys your happiness."

"Mom. I had no idea you felt that way. I wouldn't want to live the rest of my life knowing that I was the one keeping you from being happy. Even if it might put my own relationship on stake. But I think Dan and I will work it out, we've been through worse." Serena told her.

"To say the least." Lily agreed, laughing. "So does that mean..? Are you saying that I can give this a shot?"

"Yes, I'm giving you my blessing." Serena grinned. "You act like some kind of teenager, you do know you are the mother, right?"

"Serena, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. Thank you so much. And to tell you the truth, sometimes I'm not sure." she joked. Lily pulled Serena into a hug.

XXXXX

As happy and relieved Lily felt, at the same time she felt oh so guilty. She would actually have to break up her fourth marriage. And she cheated twice already. Who had she become? Was she even sure Bart was cheating on her? She needed to talk to someone about this.

"Lily?"

"Hi Rufus." she replied walking into his apartment.

"What's up?" Rufus asked, and suddenly Lily couldn't hold it in any longer. A tear ran down her cheek. He pulled her into a warm embrace. "It will be okay, Lil." he comforted, caressing her hair. They went to the couch and sat there for a while in silence, his arms around her.

"Rufus, I just feel so guilty. Especially after I talked to Serena. After I explained how I wanted to be with you –"

"Wait, you want to be with me?" Rufus interrupted, smiling. She punched him playfully on the shoulder and kept on talking.

"...she was really understanding. She was so unselfish as to give me her blessing! I feel like I'm so selfish destroying the happiness of my daughter and my husband just to gain my own."

"Lily, you owe it to yourself. And to Bart. Do you think he deserves to be married to someone who doesn't love him? And even worse – loves someone else?" he asked.

"Of course not, I really care about Bart." Lily stated, still crying softly.

"I know it's hard ending your marriage like that, but sometimes it just doesn't work out." Rufus said, stroking her hair.

"But I mean, we barely gave it a chance. Bart did business most of our honeymoon." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Neither of you gave it a chance. But it is what it is." he said kissing her on top of her head.

"It's all my fault." Lily cried. Rufus kissed the tears away from her cheeks. "And I do want to be with you. I always did." she continued, still sobbing. Their lips met in a soft but meaningful kiss that told her everything would be okay. He would always be there for her.

"I love you, Lil." he said as they looked each other deep in the eyes, their foreheads touching, their lips only inches from each other.


End file.
